


Hush Now

by MightyYawp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyYawp/pseuds/MightyYawp
Summary: Because of Reasons, Newt and Percival are roommates.  This is pure, unrepentant fluff with no plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill:
> 
> For some reason Newt and Graves are staying at the same place post-movie (maybe Graves' apartment is still under investigation so Tina offered to house him). Because of the lingering pain and nightmares, Graves doesn't sleep well and is exhausted. So one day he just falls asleep fully sprawled across Newt. He even drools on his shirt. Tina and Queenie think it's cute.

MACUSA had a limited number of apartments around the city they kept for times like this. They could be used as safe houses or temporary lodgings for visiting aurors and consultants. Sometimes they were even used by MACUSA employees when one of them found themselves suddenly homeless.

It happened more often than one would think and usually involved a no-maj in some way.

The problem was, New York was crowded and with everything going on, such apartments were all in use except one. That was fine except MACUSA had two people currently in need of a place to stay.

Newt Scamander had been invited to stay on as a consultant at least during the trial of Grindelwald and given how helpful he turned out to be in creature related cases it was expected the offer would be extended.

Percival Graves was currently homeless. Grindelwald had hidden so many traps and dark spells in his apartment while he was there the space had been deemed Unlivable and removed. 

The apartment in question at least had two bedrooms so it wasn’t out of the question for both of them to stay there. It was just unorthodox. Which is why President Picquery had both of them in her office right now to judge their reaction to this news.

Newt Scamander sat nervously, fidgeting and continually glancing down at his case, as if to ensure it was still there and still closed. Picquery was mildly amused to see the case had rope tied around it to keep it closed. He was looking everywhere except at her or the man sitting beside him.

Percival Graves, in contrast, sat very still. He was so tense she was surprised she couldn’t see a vein pulsing on his forehead. It was obvious he was still recovering as his clothes were loose on his frame and his skin was a few shades paler than normal. He had new scars on his face and hands, the only bits of skin visible, but Picquery knew there were many more hiding under her clothes. She forced back the guilt that threatened to surge. That would do no good now.

“Mr. Scamander, Director Graves, thank you for joining me. As you both know, we’ve had a bit of trouble locating a place for either of you to stay in the near future. As luck would have it, one of our apartments has opened up, but only one. It has space for both of you so if you are amenable, you can move in today.”

She watched the two men carefully. While they may not have a backup plan if either was totally opposed to this she’d have to figure something out. 

To her very great surprise, Graves relaxed. What had he thought he was here for? Newt went still finally and blinked at her.

“Ah, Madam President, are you sure that’s necessary? I can continue staying with the Goldsteins, they seem to not mind.”

“They offered, Mr. Scamander, but the fact remains that their no-maj landlady is a bit more conservative than the wizarding world and thinks men in the building will corrupt the young ladies living there. I don’t want us to have to obliviate her every time you get caught sneaking in or out.”

Newt slumped a little. “Oh, yes, I wouldn’t want to cause them any trouble.”

Picquery forced down a smirk. Any more trouble, she assumed he meant.

“Do you have any other objections?”

“No, if Mr. Graves is open to the idea then I’m willing to be his roommate.”

Picquery turned to Graves, raising one elegant eyebrow. He just shrugged.

“Lovely. See Mr. Jenkins on your way out, he has the address and will key the wards to your magical signatures. Mr. Scamander, we’ve added a few extra ones to keep your creatures contains but do try to keep an eye on them.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt and Percival headed home together, walking to their new home. Once they had seen it and the wards had recognized them they would be able to apparate there but for now they took the long way. It was slow going and Newt had to keep holding back a bit as Percival started limping. 

By the time they arrived and climbed the five flights of stairs the older man was exhausted. Newt let them in and they took in their new home. 

It was cozy, a sitting room, dining room, and kitchen all sharing the main open space. There was a short hallway off to the side that had the bathroom and two bedrooms. Newt insisted Percival take the larger one arguing that he would be spending most of his time down in his case anyways and didn’t need any more space.

All of Newts possessions were in his case but someone had left a suitcase with some clothes and essentials for Percival. 

The rest of the evening was spent settling in and figuring out how to navigate around each other. It turned out Percival was a wonderful cook and made them dinner with the groceries someone had stocked the kitchen with. 

Newt caught Percival wincing as he stood after dinner. “Mr. Graves, can I get you something? Do you have any potions for the pain?”

Percival froze, looking up at Newt with wide eyes before he shook himself out of it. “No, the pain potions didn’t agree with me. So thank you, but I’ll be fine. And please, if we’re to be roommates, call me Percival.”

Newt frowned but left it for now. “Alright, Percival. Please call me Newt.”

Percival headed to bed after that and Newt felt the Silencing Charm being cast. It took him a moment to realize it was probably to hide the fact the poor man was having nightmares. He wanted to tell Percival it wasn’t necessary and he’d rather know about the nightmares so he could help but he had only just met the man.

They settled into a routine fairly quickly. It probably helped that Percival never seemed to be home. He was gone by the time Newt woke up and only made it home before Newt went to sleep occasionally. But Newt always left some food under a warming charm for him and sometimes, it was even eaten in the morning. There was always a note of thanks waiting for him. The few times Newt did see Percival he worried. The man was running himself ragged. Even if he was sleeping every minute he was home he wouldn’t be getting enough sleep. And knowing that he probably suffered from nightmares meant he wasn’t even getting that much.

No one could keep up this pace forever.

So when one day Percival stumbled home early Newt wasn’t surprised. Well, he was surprised it had taken this long for someone at MACUSA to notice and order the man home, but not that it happened. Percival stood in the middle of the room right where he had apparated, swaying slightly and Newt fought back a chuckle. 

“Welcome home, Percival. You’re home early.”

The older wizard blinked up at Newt before grumbling. “Picquery ordered me home.”

Newt hummed. “Yes, I imagine that is because you can barely stand. Why don’t you go take a nap? I’ll call you for dinner.”

Percival shook his head, he had no wish to go try to sleep. Sleep led to nightmares which held memories of the worst time in his life. Trying to sleep meant all he had to concentrate on was the pain that still plagued him from the curses and more mundane injures that Grindelwald had seemed to take such glee from giving him.

Instead he sat (collapsed) on the couch and waved his hand, sending his shoes and coat in the general direction of the coat closet. He didn’t really care if they made it there or not. Newt did chuckle now and waved his wand at the coat and shoes that had fallen halfway there, getting them tucked away safely. 

If Percival was going to be stubborn, he could play along. He tuned the wireless to some quiet music and grabbed a book he’d been reading off and on before sitting next to the man he had come to consider a friend. He transfigured Percival’s suit into something more comfortable and settled down to read.

It took about ten minutes for Percival to fall asleep. He fought it, but the soothing music and comforting presence of a friend had him drifting off. Without realizing, he slumped sideways until he head was pillowed on Newt’s shoulder. Newt smiled down at his friend.

When it didn’t seem like he would wake up, Newt shifted sideways and used a bit of magic to get Percival stretched out on the couch, pressed along Newt’s side. Newt laid back, wrapping an arm around the older wizard and letting his own eyes fall shut. A nap sounded lovely right now.


End file.
